Talk:Hunter Metroid
Tallon Metroid We're going to need a citation for the origin of this creature. The fact that we see them "born" at the end of the game as Hunter Metroids makes me doubtful. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:57, 30 April 2009 (UTC) : The citation's already on the page. The scan says it's an adolescent metroid. Other scans in Glacier One refer to metroids as "maturing into new forms" and such. As for the endgame spawning? Well hell, look at Chykka. She gets mutated enough to spawn miniature adults rather than larva. Phazon screws things up. Dazuro 17:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'd already added the scan and corrected it by the time you posted this. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ..Oh. That would explain a lot, actually. >_> Oops! Dazuro 06:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Cheat Preventer? Would it be worth mentioning that it might possibly be there to prevent sequence breaking? I'll explain how I came to this possiblity. Once you have the ice beam this thing is actually easier to beat then regular metroids. But if you don't it would be far harder than the norm. Scince you first encounter them with the ice beam already I think that they might be there to discourage sequence breaking. Any opinions? Metroidhunter32 14:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Most Realistic? Is the Hunter Metroid the most realistic metroid in reality if they existed? : Definitely makes the most sense out of all the mutations from the basic Metroid stage. Why develop legs when you can fly and attack prey the same way but better? Also, the Metroid Hatchers would be wonderful developments from the Hunter stage. I don't think the two are at all related though. : (ETA) I was going to say Fission Metroids might make just as much sense as a stage of adolescence, but now I've been told their stage comes after the Hunter stage? That's just preposterous. Supermelon928 07:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't think hunter metroids turn into fission metroids, I think tallon metroids turn into fission if exposed to extremely high level of phazon. Basically we have two different metroid life cycles on Tallon IV. Dark Ridley 13:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thank goodness. It seems from the page that Hunters don't really require phazon to develop, but that it might be just the natural progression in the environment of Tallon IV. Supermelon928 16:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: But you have to remember that Tallon IV was still infected by Phazon, even with the Temple containing it. So Hunter metroids might be the result of a combination of Tallon IV's environment and tiny phazon particles present in the atmosphere of the planet (in other words, low level exposure). Both these factors are mentionned in the article. ::: And for the question above, why a metroid would need to develop legs? I think it gives them better control over the environnment around them. Just like we use hands to grab, touch, getting rid of obstacles and etc, their legs (and later on, arms and claws) is ideal for that. Lets not forget the added exoskeleton, which gives them SUPPOSEDLY additional protection, perfect for fighting the X parasites and their many forms/mutations. (Latinlingo 19:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC)) Adolescence Doesn't adolescence mean between puberty and adulthood? What is the 'adult' stage then, if the Tallon Metroid is not the adult and more the 'teenager'? could Metroid Prime be the 'adult' form? The whole Tallon Metroid life cycle is confusing, especially with the addition of Phazon and Miniroids, it's never really given a proper explanation as to how all these forms occur or relate to one another. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I thought the Tallon Metroid should be the Adult... Metroid Prime is like the Metroid Hatcher or Queen of the Phazon Metroids. Sylux X 02:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :No, because Tallon Metroid goes into Hunter Metroid. And then who knows. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Good point. Perhaps another occasion where Retro "wrote themselves into a corner". :Sylux X 02:05, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Not really, this one is way easier to explain than the origin of the Metroid Prime. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::True, this one is a far more minor deal than Metroid Prime's story. ::Sylux X 02:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::To be honest, none of the jellyfish metroids encountered in all of the games can be considered adults. They are the caterpillar/larval stages of the later, TRUE adult forms which vary depending on the environments and substances surrounding them. Sometimes they dont even have an adult stage, like the Metroids on Zebes. Latinlingo 22:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Well it's interesting then that they should label the Hunter Metroid as adolescent when it isn't even a true metroid then. Either they forgot the meaning of the word or there was supposed to be another one planned or something. idk [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::If its called an adolescent, it could simply mean its a slightly aged larval Metroid, or perhaps it means its nearing the next stage of its lifecycle, but we can be very sure that it is not an adult. To become an adult would require, I believe, a molt of some sort (radical transformation). The Hopping Metroids/Metroid Prime/Hatchers could be seen as adults since they lose all aspects of the common larval jellyfish Metroids.Latinlingo 06:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC)